Bella Donna
by Friday's Dusk
Summary: Edward left Bella 70 years ago. Now the cullens are starting somewhere new and they meet a mysterious new coven in town. I know it's been done a lot but I really love it. Pls pls read and review xx
1. Chapter 1

YAY!! I'm so pleased to be posting again. I've had major writers block for over a month now. (For anyone who's reading my other stories I am still working on them, it's just taking a while). And … this is in Jasper's pov. YAY again!!! I love Jasper; he is defiantly the best character so I'm so excited to write him.

And before you start, I know 'not another story where Edward left Bella and they meet years later'. I realize it's been done so many times (I've read most of them) but I absolutely love them, you can do so many different things with that one basic plot line. So I don't care if it's unoriginal. I've been desperate to write my own for ages and then suddenly inspiration struck, and I couldn't type fast enough. Anyway this is a very long AN for which I apologize and I really hope you like what I've done (oh and if you like this please check out my other stuff pretty please). And now … on with the story.

* * *

JPOV

Here it was; the day we had been dreading since we arrived in this dreary town two weeks ago. Our first day at our new school in Oregon. And it certainly didn't disappoint. So far the day had progressed just as tediously as predicted.

It was barely different from the previous school we'd attended, or the half-dozen preceding that. It was always the same; the same generic classrooms and winding hallways, the same mediocre teachers and disinterested students.

All schools were practically identical, built, decorated and staffed as cheaply as possible, then filled with a shambling mass of semi-coherent hormonal teenagers.

It had always been this way, ever since I had joined Carlisle and committed to this lifestyle; however it bothered me now far more than before. It bothered us all. We all desperately craved a change, any change, something different.

We all knew why we felt this way. We had thought ourselves complete once, that our lives were as fulfilled as they could ever hope to be. Then we had found her. Bella. Our sister, and Edward's reason for being, just as Alice was to me.

We could all see the difference she had made in Edwards life; she became his life, took it over completely. Yet we were blind to the effect she had on the rest of us. Aside from Rosalie, I had the least contact with her, due to my unfortunately poor control, yet even I had been irreversible altered by her presence in our lives. She had made our family complete in a way we weren't even aware was possible.

That was the truth of it. It wasn't a change we were looking for. We were longing for something that would enable us to return to the way we were back then, the way she had made us. But it was impossible. Nothing could ever restore our family, make us whole again. Only Bella could do that and she was gone, dead. She had died shortly after we left her.

My fault.

All my fault.

And now here we were once more, seven decades later, starting afresh, repeating the cycle of monotony our lives had descended into since we left her.

Rosalie, Emmett and I currently were seated at the far end one of the long clear tables, keeping our distance from the other students, in the small, exceedingly average canteen, our trays of disgusting human food untouched before us.

We had sat in perfect stillness, lost in our own thoughts, for a large portion of our allocated lunch period, when Emmett suddenly broke the unnerving silence that always seemed to settle around our family.

"**Did Alice mention if she saw anything interesting happening here?"** he inquired.

I winced and glanced at the empty seat beside me which Alice should be occupying. I had always found it hard to be away from Alice, just as Emmett rarely parted from Rosalie and Carlisle seldom left Esme's side.

Yet the agony of any separation had become more pronounced in recent years. Watching the perpetual despair that had overtaken Edward, following _his_ separation from his true love, had made the rest of us even more unwilling to be apart from our respective partners for any amount of time, no matter how short.

Today however, Alice was hunting with Edward, and I reluctantly accepted that it was not possible for us to remain together while she was near him. Edward's pain, his continuous agonizing suffering, was more than I could bear. It was hard for me to be in proximity to him, so excruciating was his grief.

Edward never accompanied us to school on our first day any more. He always joined us eventually, knowing that if he stayed away too long our family would receive unwanted attention. In truth I didn't really see the point of him avoiding school. It was a necessity of the way we lived and it made little difference whether he was moping around here or at home. But regardless, he always managed to evade the first few days.

I understood of course, as did the rest of our family, how hard it was for him. It was hard for us all. Starting somewhere new was always the hardest part. Well actually no, leaving somewhere, moving on, that was the hardest part. It just reminded us all the more of the one place we wish we'd never left…

This time Edward had conveniently forgotten to hunt in the two weeks leading up to our first day, and since he generally hunted alone nowadays, the rest of us had failed to notice, until this morning, when he had emerged from his room for the first time since we arrived.

This meant that he was in no fit state to begin school with the rest of us, and Alice had felt obligated to drag him off hunting, ensuring he had no excuse to be absent tomorrow. Without her intervention it was inevitable he would have done little to rectify the situation, in an attempt to prolong his absence.

"**No, nothing as usual,"** I answer in a flat voice, not looking up. **"Why? Did you have something particular in mind?"** I queried, bemused by his question.

Nothing 'interesting' had ever happened and if Alice had seen anything we would know about it. She was always overly eager to share anything of the slightest interest, most likely as it gave us something to talk about. We were all far too subdued and there was little conversation between any of us any more.

"**Oh,"** he murmured casually, **"I just assumed that another coven of vampires living here was something she might have noticed when we chose to move here."**

My head snapped up and, sure enough, crossing the room, heading for a large deserted table, were three vampires; two males and a female.

The girl had sharp features and long black hair, running down her back, flawlessly straight, that accented her pale skin perfectly. She was slightly shorter than the two boys either side of her; one with messy light brown hair that partially concealed his face, the other with his platinum blonde hair slicked up into vertical spikes.

We watched as they glided gracefully across the canteen and settled into their seats. It wasn't often we came across other vampires and when we did it was mostly wandering nomads. Their presence at the school, not to mention the golden color of their irises, indicated a permanent settlement nearby and a 'vegetarian' lifestyle.

"**We should probably introduce ourselves,"** I said after a long minute, **"after all this is their territory."**

We rose in unison and began to make our way over to this unexpected coven, disposing of our trays of food along the way. As we got closer, they heard our approach and turned to look at us, the shocked expressions on their faces echoing ours from a moment ago.

They appraised us warily, their eyes widening as they took in Rosalie's breathtaking beauty, then narrowing as they observed Emmett's large bulk, and finally settling on me. I saw them tense as their gaze lingered on the scars that ravaged my skin. But, I realised in horror, I couldn't feel anything. There was an absence of emotion emanating from them. It was disconcerting, I had never found anyone whose emotions were not clear to me, but to that extra sense it was as if they did not exist. To come across three such vampires at once had to be more than just coincidence.

Still even unable to directly feel and influence their moods, I had always had an appealing presence. I smiled in greeting as we neared and they were immediately compelled to return my smile in welcome, despite the hint of fear in their eyes.

Their caution was unsurprising, between me and Emmett, not to mention our boldness in our sudden approach, we must have seemed rather intimidating. The three of them did not look like exceptional fighters – although appearances can be deceptive – and I was sure we could have easily defeated them were it our intention to fight them for this territory, a thought that had no doubt occurred to them.

We had arrived at the edge of their table now and they were gazing intently at us, probably attempting to discern our intent. They were obviously uneasy and made no move to greet us, the silence becoming more marked with each passing second.

Finally, I could take it no longer.

"**Hello, my name is Jasper Hale."** I began in a low voice which only they would be able to hear. **"This is my brother Emmett Cullen and his wife Rosalie"** I gestured toward Emmett, who nodded in their direction, and Rose, who gave a small, half smile, as I spoke.

They exchanged quick but apprehensive glances before the female turned to me.

"**I'm Ashley Jackson. Welcome to ****Astoria High. It's a pleasure to meet you. We've haven't come across another coven like ours before."**

The three of them noted the light amber tone of our eyes, enlightening them as to our obvious hunting preference.

"**Likewise. We know of only one other coven who live like ourselves. It's certainly a surprise to find another one here. How long have you occupied this area?****"**

"**A few months, before that we were up in**** Alaska. Is it just the three of you or are there more in your coven?"**

Even without the use of my extra sense, I could tell they were concerned about the size of our coven, especially if there were more of us of Emmett's stature.

"**Actually there are seven of us in total. Our parents Esme and Carlisle are at home and our other brother Edward and my partner Alice are out hunting and will be joining us tomorrow."**

"**Rather coincidentally there are also seven members of our family. And our coven also consists of three couples, how funny. What story do you use to explain the relationships?"**

I got the impression she was digging for information, but then again perhaps she was just a curious person. Besides, for everything they learnt about us, we would learn about them. Not that I was expecting any conflict between us but I had always been very strategically minded.

"**Rosalie and I pose as twins fostered by Carlisle and Esme, while Alice, Edward and Emmett are all separately adopted from a young age. And yourselves?" **

Before she could answer a perky blonde girl literally bounded up to us, a huge smile across her face. Just like the others, her emotions were completely hidden from my gift, however her energetic and vivacious nature would have been obvious to anyone. I got the impression she was the kind of person who was in a perpetual good mood.

"**Heya guys. Oh hi who are you lot? I'm Hali. Your eyes are all gold, that means you hunt like us right? We've never met another coven like us before. Everyone else prefers to hunt humans, which is just so inconsiderate. I mean we were all human once. Are you staying here long? I hope so, I'd love to …"**

She said all of this incredible fast even for a vampire without pausing. She reminded me of a child on a sugar rush. Then she broke of suddenly and started at me for a few seconds and her mouth fell open.

"**You're an empath. That is so cool. It's such a rare gift, we thought we'd never meet another one. I have to tell B."**

And with that she skipped away again and out of the canteen, leaving me staring speechlessly after her.

"**She hates it when you call her that."** the blonde boy called quietly after her.

"**Sorry about her, she can be a bit much sometimes"**

I looked back at Ashley to see the three vampires looking half amused and half annoyed.

"**Is she always like that?"** Emmett asked, while Rosalie just scowled.

"**Pretty much,"** Ashley sighed **"She's the most lively, animated person I've ever known. Anyway, what were we talking about?"**

"**You were about to tell us about your coven"** I reminded her.

"**Oh yes. Well William and Rebecca are together. They're the oldest and act as our parents. They basically are our parents really. I know they think of us as their children."**

I smiled thinking of Esme.

"**Then this is my husband Justin Richards; he's supposedly William's nephew because he refused to use ****the same last name as our sisters."** She gestured to the brown haired boy across from her.

"**I am not being called Justin **_**Donatella**_**. It's a terrible surname. Why did you let B use it." **He muttered to her

"**Because she insisted. And it cheered her up a bit." **She hissed backat him, before turning to us once more.

"**Then this is Gregory Jackson. We pretend to be brother and sister adopted by the Richards."** She indicated the boy with blonde spikes.

"**And finally our two sisters. Hali you just met, she's Greg's partner. And her apparent twin, although they're so close they could ****actually be sisters. Hallinor and Belinda Donatella."**

Just then a voice from behind us made me jump. I hadn't heard anyone approach.

"**Oh take no notice of her. That's such a mouthful."**

I spun around as did Emmett and rose and gasped as I saw the girl who had spoken.

"**I never use it. For short it's Bella. Bella Donna."**

Standing before me was someone I thought never to lay eyes on again. It was Isabella Swan.

* * *

YAY. I've finished. You have no idea how long I spent writing that. I must have started it weeks and weeks ago. And I'm still not sure it's right. I'm really not sure what people will make of this so I would really love some feedback. It all seemed alright until they all start talking. Dialogue is my major downfall, (odd since I have a tendency to talk rather a lot) its going fine until someone starts talking and I'm never sure whether their talking to much or not enough and none of it sounds right. Or am I just being picky? So yeah please review and give me some indication of what you think. ciao xx SD


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! I've finally updated. I AM SO SORRY!!! Please don't be mad. I feel really bad because I got loads of reviews, well 9 but that's a lot to me, the most I've ever had for a single chapter, and I feel so terrible that I not updated for so long. That's the problem with me I have all the really big moments all sorted but the in between bits are the problem and for some reason every time I've tried to write this chapter it's come out all wrong. So huge apologies for keeping you waiting and HUGE THANKS to everyone who reviewed:

Starofthenight819

Jits

kiki-twilighter-ever

b-e-a-r-r-33

demrahc27

Emily Cullen 17

dianecp

Jess Loves Twilight

Fastbackgirl

WOO you guys ROCK and I love you all forever thank you so much for your reviews and also thanks to everyone who added this story to any of the lists or alerts. Anyway this has been a very long AN I really must stop doing that I'm sorry I can't help it I just get carried away. xx

* * *

BPOV

I cannot believe I agreed to come into school today. I knew from the moment I woke up that today was going to be bad. Every day was bad, but today was worse, so much worse. I had been expecting this of course. It was September the 16th. Today was the worst day of my life. It was the same every year. Every single day I had to endure the hollow agony inside me, but this day, and the weeks that followed it, were always more terrible, more painful than anything I had ever experienced. It hurt. It hurt so much that some days I just wanted to die, so that I never had to feel this way again.

It wasn't always like this. There were times when I was happy, when I could laugh and joke with my family. I was always suffering but it wasn't always the heart wrenching, unendurable pain that it was now, the pain that was currently tearing me apart, ripping through me from the inside out. The big black hole of emptiness that was threatening to consume me.

I might feel better if I had some idea of what exactly was causing all this pain, if I knew whether or not it was worth it. But I had nothing, no inclination of why I felt this way. My first memory was waking up after my transformation from human to vampire. I didn't even remember the change itself, something that my family had trouble believing.

Apparently, it was the single most painful thing imaginable. Not even that; no one could imagine that amount of pain. Even when all other human memories had faded, that one alone remained, the tortuous burning of the venom searing through your veins was something that was forever etched into your mind. Everyone's mind. Except mine.

My family thought I was lucky that I didn't remember; that for this alone I should be thankful for the curious absence of any memory of a time before this life. But I didn't think so. They had all burnt for three days and the blistering agony must have been terrible, I had a vague idea having seen it through their memories. But they had suffered for three days, while I had suffered for the last seventy years, and if that time had not been enough to heal whatever emotional scars I had, then I was convinced that I would suffer for all eternity.

Over the years, we, my family and I, had considered every possible explanation for my torments: my misery and my memory loss, but had never reached a conclusion.

One possibility was that I had experienced something traumatic and I simply hadn't been able to deal with it. Instead, my mind had just shut down, blocking everything off so I wouldn't have to think about whatever had happened.

This made sense; I had been found being tortured by a vampire, so it was likely that I had seen some horrific things. It was just a shame I hadn't been able to close off my emotions as well. William, my father who worked as a neurologist at the local hospital, thought that whatever I was feeling, had most definitely been caused before the change and when coupled with the agony of the change and the loss of my human life, I had been overcome.

A part of me wondered whether having my memories would help. If I knew what I was so manically depressed about, maybe I could deal with it and move on. However, something told me that whatever it was that caused me to hurt like this wasn't the kind of thing you just got over.

To begin with, I had been extremely messed up in the head. I was convinced that no one would or could ever care about me and that I was a waste of space, that they would all be better off without me. I'd been emotionless for the most part, I didn't feel anything: not love or hate; not happiness or sadness; not joy or anger. Just lost and empty all the time. I still felt lost and empty but now I knew that my coven, my family loved me and I was able to love them back. This all corroborated Rebecca's opinion.

Rebecca was my mother, or at least a mother to me in all the ways that mattered. She worked as a child psychologist and believed I had abandonment issues, although who had supposedly abandoned me was impossible to say. Her assumption was that I was an orphan or foster child, not wanted by my birth family, then shunted from home to home never receiving the love and care all children deserved and left feeling unwanted and unloved. She had seen so many teenagers whose lives had followed this path and they all reminded her of how I had been for the first two decades of my life with their family.

I was so lost in these thoughts and the constant ache that coursed through me, that I failed to notice my sister Hali come skipping up to me until she was standing right before me.

"**Hey B,"** she trilled, interrupting my train of thought. Not that I minded; it was nothing I hadn't gone over in my mind a thousand times and in truth I welcomed the interruption.

I grimaced. **"I told you not to call me that."** I muttered, harsher than I intended.

He face fell as she took in my expression and at once her tone became more sympathetic.

"**Sorry. Are you ok, you look a bit down?"**

"**I'm fine."** I forced a smile but she wasn't fooled.

"**I forgot, the middle of September. It's always bad for you isn't it"**

"**Yeah"** I gave a bitter laugh.

She gave me a quick hug, then grabbed my hand and began to tow me toward the canteen.

"**Well I have some exciting news that may cheer you up a bit. There's a new coven of vampires here. They're just like us, they hunt animals too."**

She was doing her best not to sound too cheery, she could tell that when I felt like this it was hard to be around people who were so happy, but she was doing a poor job of concealing her excitement and she seemed somewhat disappointed at my lack of enthusiasm.

"**There are three of them. They're in the canteen with the others. I didn't catch their names but one of them has a gift."**

She paused, waiting for me to ask but was evidently too desperate to reveal her news that after a short moment she gave up and continued on.

"**He's an **_**empath**_**."** She exaggerated the last word and my head snapped up to meet her gaze. She grinned that she had finally got my attention and began gabbling at top speed about how she hoped they were staying but I zoned out.

An empath. I'd always wanted to meet another one. Not that I was exactly an empath but I did have the ability to sense the emotions of those around me, although there were a few restrictions when it came to vampires.

I increased our pace, suddenly eager to meet these vampires. We had met a number of nomads over the years but never had we come across anyone who abstained from hunting humans as we did. My family and I were different from the rest of our kind.

The others felt a repulsion to feeding on a species they had once belonged to and it was what had brought them together. I was different. I couldn't seem to relate to humans, I had no memory of ever being one and felt completely unconnected to them. However, from the moment I had awoken, I had known that I would never intentionally harm any human; I had been set on a diet of animal blood, before I was even aware of my family's preference.

I spotted them the moment we entered the canteen, their delectable, indescribable scents mixed in with the attractive scent of blood, and my gaze was instantly drawn to the table where my brothers and sister sat, standing over whom were three figures, who even from a distance were unmistakable vampires.

Hali and I crept up silently behind them as I heard my sister Ashley giving them a rundown of our coven.

"…**adopted by the Richards. And finally our two sisters. Hali you just met, she's Greg's partner. And her apparent twin, although they're so close they could actually be sisters. Hallinor and Belinda Donatella."**

I was stood right behind them now, and they still seemed unaware of our arrival so I decided to announced our presence.

"**Oh take no notice of her. That's such a mouthful."**

I watched, somewhat amused, as they spun around to face us. I glanced over their faces committing them to memory. They couldn't have been more different from each other. Of the two boys one was dark and heavily built, while the other was leaner, although still muscular with honey blond hair. The girl was astonishingly beautiful; her face was utterly perfect even for a vampire and her hair was long and golden, hanging loose down her back. Their faces took on identical expressions of shock and astonishment as they saw me and Hali behind them. I couldn't help but smile as they stared in amazement at us.

"**I never use it. For short it's Bella. Bella Donna."**

**

* * *

  
**

And done. YAY chapter 2 finished. I know it's pretty much the same as chap 1 but I needed to get Bella's POV across and highlight the whole 'she's lost her memory' thing. If it didn't come across then what the hell's wrong with you lol. I really overdid the mentions but I wanted to make sure it was clear. I also apologise for the overuse of certain words i.e. pain, but there are only so many words to use, I really need better words. Anyway I really hope you liked it and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I do love getting alerts and added to faves but if you can do that then you obviously thought it was good so why can't you just please spend that extra minute telling me what you thought. PRETTY PLEASE!!!

Oh and if you liked this then I'd be thrilled if you would check out my other stories and I also recommend that you read my current favorite story

100 years later by Stefy 101

As well as anything by Enchanting Phoenix and Musings of a Shaken Mind who I love as they are completely brilliant.

And I think that's everything lol I need to stop doing this, if I keep making my AN's this long no-one will bother to read them. Anyways Ciao xx if I didn't mention already REVIEW pls xx


	3. Chapter 3

WOOP!! Two chapters in the same week, I am getting good at this updating thing. I don't know why but after weeks of just blank every time I've attempted this, suddenly it's all just coming to me. My muse must be present. I hope it lasts, I'm on a writing kick at the moment but who knows when it will end, not too soon I hope. Anyways once again mucho mucho thanks to everyone who reviewed

Starofthenight819

Sarahsassafras13

dianecp

nessieness

Jess Loves Twilight

Livsmom

AwesomeGirl101

This chapter is dedicated to you guys xx

* * *

**JPOV**

This couldn't be real. It was some sick joke. It had to be. Because there was no way that Bella Swan could be standing in front of me after all this time.

But there she was, regarding us with an odd expression, waiting for us to say something. But we were frozen, unable to speak or move. Because she was alive. Well in a manner of speaking. She was one of us; she was a vampire. I knew Edward wouldn't be pleased or at least he'd hate himself for this, but I couldn't bring myself to feel that way.

She hadn't died. All these years of guilt and regret, all the pain, I could just feel it washing away. Just standing near her again and I felt better, happier that I could remember. As if her very presence was healing the festering wounds that her absence in our lives had caused.

After a minute, she stepped round us and pulled out a chair, settling herself at the table, her eyes never leaving our motionless figures. Although I seemed physically unable to move, my gaze followed her automatically as if drawn to her somehow.

They were all looking at us now and I desperately scrambled for something to say. But my mind came up blank, all I could think was that she was here and the implications of this startling fact. Firstly, I wasn't responsible for her death, something that had haunted me since the day we learnt of her apparent demise. Secondly, most importantly, everything could go back to the way it was. Our family would be complete again, I would actually be able to be around them for more than a few weeks at a time, and I could see my brother without having to battle the urge to kill myself in a bid to end the eternal torment that he seemed to radiate.

Just when I thought we would spend the rest of eternity locked in this silence, Rose opened her mouth to speak.

**BPOV**

They just stared at me, seemingly transfixed by something. It was disconcerting. I began to feel uncomfortable so I moved round them and sat amongst my siblings, still casually observing them, in case they regained the ability to speak, which seemed to defeat them at the moment.

The three pairs of eyes did not falter; their gaze followed my movement, their bodies shifting infinitesimally so as to not lose sight of me. It seemed like an age that we watched, waiting for a response of some kind. After the unnerving silence, I was expecting something rather profound. However clearly they weren't in their right minds, for when one of them finally spoke, the blond girl, it was a little anticlimactic.

"Why are your eyes silver?"

Of course. The inevitable question, which always came up in conversation eventually. The usual nomads we happened upon never questioned it straight away, many were unaware of the fact that vampires who chose to hunt animals had gold eyes instead of red, and therefore it was a while before the fact that mine were uniquely silver was even noticed. However, to this coven it would be blindingly obvious that this was unusual even for a 'vegetarian' vampire, which was what I tended to refer to us as for some unknown reason.

At any rate, her speech seemed to wake them from the strange trances they had descended into and I could see reason return to their faces. They looked intrigued now and I sighed as I prepared to once again explain our theory for the irregular shade of my irises, but Ashley beat me to it.

"**We're not entirely sure. The most likely explanation is that it's some sort of genetic pigmentation defect that wasn't corrected in the change."**

I groaned at the blank looks on their faces. Ash could be such a know-it-all at times and she loved showing off.

"**What she means, is that we think that there was something wrong with my eye colour when I was human and it wasn't healed when I was transformed,"** I translated for them; however this didn't clear their confusion.

"**What do you mean? You're saying you **_**think**_** your eyes were silver when you were human. Why do you **_**think**_** anything? Surely you know what colour your eyes were?" **The bulky boy asked, his brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of what I had said.

I sighed deeply again. I was hoping not to go into this quite so soon. I'd only just met these vampires and although they appeared nice I didn't really know them that well. But I didn't have much of a choice. If I refused to answer then I was sure they wouldn't let it drop and anyway Ashley would tell them. She wasn't the most sensitive when it came to other people's feelings.

"**Yeah, well I don't actually remember being human."** I muttered, keeping my gaze fixed on the table, not wanting to see the astonishment that this revelation was always met with.

JPOV

She looked down at the table, as if she was uncomfortable with meeting our gaze.

"**Yeah, well I don't actually remember being human."** She muttered.

If I had thought I was shocked when I first saw her again, then it was nothing to how I felt now. As always, it didn't help that I had to deal with Rose and Emmett's reaction to her revelation, the horror and disbelief I felt magnified three times as their emotions echoed mine exactly for the third time this lunch.

She didn't remember being human. Which meant she didn't remember us. I had being wondering why she hadn't reacted to our presence here, I had expected something: anger, sadness, but she hadn't seemed fazed by our reappearance in her life. I had assumed she was ignoring us because she was hurt that we had left her, or hadn't wanted to cause a scene in front of her coven but now it made sense.

She didn't know who we were. We were nothing more than strangers to her. My little sister, who I'd longed for a chance to apologise to, to tell her how sorry I was for what had happened on her 18th birthday. And here she was. But my apology would mean nothing to her, as far as she was concerned we had never met.

And worst of all, she wouldn't remember Edward. How would he cope with that? He had regretted his decision to leave her for the past seventy years, had wanted a way to undo his mistake more than the rest of us put together. When he saw her again he would want nothing more than to be with her again and she didn't remember him or the time they had spent together. Surely this, on top of everything he had already suffered, would finally break him.

"**You – you don't remember your human life?"** I asked shakily, hoping against all hope that I had heard wrong. But alas she just shook her head, a sad little smile on her face.

"**Not a thing. The first memory I have is of waking up with this lot standing over me. Before that...nothing. It's not even like I can feel a gap in my memory or it's all fuzzy and indistinguishable. There's just nothing. I don't even remember the change. The only proof I even had a life before this one is that I remember facts and things like that. Useless pieces of information that I imagine I learnt at school..."** she trailed off as her eyes flicked from Rose to Emmett and finally to me.

"**Hali was right. You're an empath." **

I couldn't see quite why that was important at this moment in time but I vaguely recalled the perky blond girl – Halinor – saying something about meeting another empath. Did that mean one of them was one? Was it Bella? After all Hali had seemed pretty eager to tell her about my gift.

"**Yeah I am. Does it matter? Are you one as well?"**

"**Well I'm ... complicated. But I suppose for all intense and purposes you could call me an empath. Sort of."**

"**Enough of that, you can discuss the joys of sensing emotions later,"** Emmett interrupted. **"Did you say you don't even remember your change? How is that even possible?"**

"**No not even that, and I don't know how, I just don't remember anything,"**

I got the impression she was uncomfortable with the conversation so I steered it back to the 'empath' subject, which I was intrigued about, we had all wondered at some point back when she was part of our family if she would posses a gift when she was turned. By this point, the rest of her family had turned away and were conversing quietly amongst themselves.

"**What do you mean by complicated? Either you are an empath or you aren't."**

"**There are exactly 64 adult members of staff at this school and 751 students, well 754 including you three. And in this hall right now there are 329 students, 182 girls and 147 boys."** She said with a smug smile.

I gaped at her "**You can't possibly know just like that. How can you tell?"**

"**I can sense them. Like their presence almost. And if I focus on them I can sort of..." she struggled to put her gift into words "connect to their minds. It depends on how hard I concentrate. Generally I can sense emotions along with being able to sense the presences but they get more defined if I pay attention. Then if I really focus I can see into their minds. Read thoughts and see memories, that sort of thing."**

"**I'm also a shield. I have an internal one that protects me from any vampire ability, and when I go in someone's mind I can put it on them as well and then it stays there until I take it off. And then I have an external shield, more like a barrier that I can create anywhere. It can block anything: People; vampires; light; sound; scents. Anything at all."**

I was extremely impressed. This meant she was practically invulnerable. Even though we were immortal, we could still die and the ability to protect yourself so completely was a useful one to have.

"**So you can sense our emotions and read our minds?"** Hmm how odd, surely she must have seen by now that we knew her, or perhaps she hadn't 'focused' on our minds yet.

"**No not yours, it works a little differently with vampires. In order to be able to sense a vampire, I need physical contact, and then I can find their mind. Once I've done that, then I can do it anytime like I can with humans. I can then also sense them anywhere, even if they're on the other side of the world. I can also use their ability but I have to be within a certain range and connected to their mind so I can only use one person's at a time."** She was definitely proud of her gifts, not surprising really. They were exceptional.

"**Wow. Not bad."** That was praise indeed coming from Rosalie. **"Do any of the rest of your coven have gifts?" **

"**Hali can sense other vampires gifts and she can tell when someone's lying although it's not fool proof."**

I was eager to hear more about her ability for sensing emotions, to see how it compared to mine, but at that moment the bell sounded, summoning us back to our classrooms.

As they stood up to leave, Ashley turned to us. **"You should come over to ours so our families can get to know each other. Maybe tomorrow after school, once your other siblings have joined you."**

We all nodded in reply and watched as they strolled gracefully out of the canteen.

* * *

Well there you go chapter 3. Once again far too much dialogue but I wanted to get Bella's powers across (I know it might seem like she has a lot which is unusual but I tried to keep them slightly modest. She's not like super-powerful and can do anything she wants) and besides I cut loads out. There was a whole conversation about why they thought her memories had gone but I cut it and put it in the previous chap then I'll have a much shorter version explained to the Cullens later. Anyway you know what to do REVIEW and tell me what you thought. I do love to hear your opinions and I always dedicate the next chapter to my reviewers as a thank you because it really makes my day.

xx ciao SD


	4. Chapter 4

(not to sure what happened but I have had to reupload this chap so it might have disappeared for a bit. I just logged on and it said that the upload hadn't worked and it needed to be redone so i have done so.)

Heya. So this will probs be my last update until mid-June since I have my first exam on Friday and then 5 over two days so I'll be focusing hard on them (well hard-ish I'm so bad when it comes to revising) and won't have time to write but after that I will have three whole months free and should be able to write plenty so YIPPEE. Once again huge thanks to my reviewers I love you guys:

Rock-Anne26

Jaimini

Dianecp

I love Twilight 4 Eva

Livsmom

Sarahsassafras

Starofthenight819

Jess Loves Twilight

You lot are all brilliant, thanks so much for sharing your thoughts with me reviews totally make my day.

I would also like to add some more shameless advertising here (it's not for one of my stories so it's not that bad) and say that I totally recommend for everyone to read

Bella Hale by JulesSC

It's not one of these types of stories, it's one where the Cullens adopt Bella as a small child but it's AMAZING so I urge you to give it a go (warning it is quite long but well worth it) (oh and if anyone has written or knows of a story of this type let me know because I am now obsessed with them but can't find that many)

Anyway after another way too long AN giving an unnecessary glimpse into my life, on with the chapter. (It's my first EPOV so I'm not sure how well it works. I hope it's okay since I seem to feel more comfortable in Edward's head than Bella's.)

* * *

EPOV

I positioned my lips on the beast's neck directly over the jugular and bit down, my teeth tearing effortlessly through the skin, relishing the taste of the blood pooling in my mouth, sliding down my throat, faintly numbing the searing burn of the venom. It had been too long, far too long since I had last hunted. I wasn't entirely sure of when it last was, the burn had been growing uncomfortable a while before we had moved and that had been a few weeks ago. My guess was at least over a month and probably quite a bit longer. If the taste of animal blood was this satisfying then I was obviously desperate.

I finished draining the creature and tossed the carcass aside, wiping my mouth on my sleeve. Despite the vast quantity of blood that was now sloshing around inside me I still felt hollow, empty. My thirst might be quenched, the pain of the burning soothed, but there were other thirsts, other pains which nothing could ever alleviate.

There was no remedy on this earth for the torturous agony I was bound to endure every single day, the eternal suffering of my broken heart. I wished that there were some solution that could end my perpetual torment, that my current anguish could be as easily resolved as my thirst for blood. But my only hope for salvation had vanished a long time ago, taking with it any chance to mend the rift I had caused in my family, and to heal the hole in my ravaged heart.

Bella.

My true love, the one and only person who had ever really understood me, the single most beautiful, incredible, enchanting being I had ever come across. Her selfless nature and generous spirit combined with her sweet smile and her endearing lack of balance had captivated me in a way I hadn't believed possible. All I wanted, all I had wanted for the last 70 years, or precisely 69 years, 11 months, 29 days, 20 hours, 41 minutes and 16 seconds, 17 seconds, 18, 19, 20, 21...was to see her again: to see the blush on her cheeks; the spark of life in her eyes when she laughed; the sound of her heartbeat.

But it was not to be. I could never again see my object of my affections. Her cheeks were cold and white; her eyes empty and void of life; her heart was still and silent. She was...dead. When I had first found out I had wanted to die, sometimes I still did, anything to escape the knowledge that I could never again be near her, hear her voice, watch her sleep. And that I was to blame. I had left so that she would have a chance at a normal life; away from the dangers my presence in her life had exposed her to.

And it had all been for nothing. The selfish part of me was filled with the regret that I had been forced to suffer without her, that I had committed to enduring an existence without her and it had made no difference to her fate. She had still died and it had been all my fault. I left to protect her, I lied to protect her and my lies had driven her to take her life. I should have trusted in our love, should have known that she could no more survive without me than I could without her.

She had died believing my lie, believing that I didn't care about her. I had been so concerned that my nature would prove deadly to her and yet turned out that I was not as I had always thought a monster because of what I was but who I was. Being a vampire had nothing to do with it; in the end I had hurt her in a human way. I wanted so much to die, for this life to be over so the pain could finally be over and yet I was glad that my brothers and sisters had thwarted my numerous attempts. I had hurt her and for that I deserved to suffer. Death was too easy, an escape from the consequences of my atrocious actions that I was not worthy of. I deserved to suffer for the rest of eternity.

My brooding was suddenly interrupted by Alice, who sprang lithely into the clearing where I was perched, a poor attempt at a smile on her face.

"**Done?"** she asked her eyes lingering on the remains of the black bear I had been feasting on, unwilling as always to meet my gaze.

"**Yeah I'm good for now."** I muttered uncomfortably.

Alice and I had once been so close, I had probably been closest with her out of all my siblings, but now we were awkward around each other. I always felt like I should say something, apologise for what had happened – my decision to leave Forks had meant she had lost her best friend – but I could never find the right words. Nothing I could say would make things any better, and so I said nothing.

"**We should head back then. If we leave now we should get to the house a little after the others return from school." **

I nodded in reply and she turned away from me and began to run in the direction of our new house. House not home. We didn't think of it as home, we hadn't thought of anywhere as home for a very long time. I sighed heavily and began to run after her.

I had always loved running. The sheer speed was exhilarating. There had been a time when it had been enough to clear my head, when I could lose myself as the world swept past at as colossal rate. No matter what was wrong running had always helped. It calmed me down in the same way that my music did, it was my way of relieving my tension.

But that was before forks, before Bella, before everything changed.

Now, no matter how fast I travelled the ache within me never lessened by even the smallest fraction. Like everything else, it reminded me of her. I would recall the times when we ran together, when the experience was heightened by the feel of her arms wrapped tightly around my neck, her scent swirled up around me by the wind as we moved across the land.

I remained a short distance behind Alice even though I could have easily overtaken her and came to a stop outside our large house situated in the woods that skirted the town of Astoria a minute or so after she did. We entered together, but unconsciously kept a distance between us, and found the rest of our family sitting around the large dining table.

I got the vague impression that they had been discussing something as that was the only time the table was ever used but I was disinterested in whatever they were saying. I doubted that whatever it was would have any impact on me and began to make my way toward the stairs heading for my room.

My family's thoughts no longer bothered me; it had been a long time since I had heard anything with my gift. Well it wasn't so much that I didn't hear them as what I heard didn't register in my mind. It now took conscious effort for me to pick out anything specific in someone's mind. And so I was at a loss to understand when Carlisle called me back down to join their gathering.

I slowly made my way into the room where they all sat, noting the concerned and sympathetic looks on their faces.

"**What is it Carlisle?"** I asked monotonously

He hesitated before answering and I saw him exchange a glance first with Esme then with Jasper.

"**Before I get to that, Alice have you had any vision concerning anything out of the ordinary happening here?"**

I was surprised at this and turned to Alice to see she clearly shared my confusion.

"**No nothing at all, why has something happened?"** she immediately looked to Jasper to ensure he was unhurt, and then back to Carlisle who frowned.

"**It seems that this town is already occupied by another coven of vampires that live as we do. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie met with some of them at the school today."**

Now I was intrigued and turned my full attention to the conversation.

"**That's not possible,"** Alice contested, **"I saw their day at school and nothing happened. They went to classes, went to lunch, attracted a lot of attention but there was no other coven."**

"**Well then we are obviously missing something as there is no doubt that there is another coven of vampires residing nearby. What about tomorrow, what do you see happening?"**

Alice turned her gaze inward, her eyes glazing over as she pierced the veil of uncertainty that clouded the future.

"**We all go school, Edward is completely miserable, everyone stares at us all day, we get tonnes of homework and we come home. Nothing unusual."**

"**Well that's wrong for a start,"** Rosalie broke in. "**We agreed we would go to their house tomorrow after school, so our two families could become acquainted."**

I was already bored with the conversation; I didn't see how this would affect us, if indeed this coven did lead a lifestyle similar to ours. Choosing not to hunt humans indicated a compassion that few of our kind ever felt inclined to show and therefore we tended to band together and from alliances. It was unlikely that we would receive any animosity from this coven and therefore they were of little interest to me.

"**What does it matter? We go to school tomorrow and see how things play out. Obviously if Alice's vision is wrong we may have a few questions of them but I can't see that it has a huge impact on us." **I voiced my feelings in a flat voice.

They all hesitated again and I noticed another look passing between Carlisle and my siblings. Unnerved I attempted to hear his thoughts but I could only catch snippets.

_**How do I...this without...feel worse.**_

"**There is another thing that you need to know. It would appear that amongst this coven is..." **he broke off suddenly unable to convey whatever it was he wanted to tell us. There was a moment of silence before jasper rose from his seat and continued from where Carlisle had left off.

"**One of the vampires was...somehow, I mean...it doesn't make sense but...one of them was..."**

"**Was what Jasper? Spit it out sometime today."** I demanded raising my voice slightly.

"**Bella. One of them was Bella. She's been changed. She's one of us and she's part of the coven attending our school."**

I heard a muffled scream from Alice as she fell to her knees, Jasper instantly rushing to her side, but I was too lost to pay attention the moment he uttered her name.

It couldn't be, she was dead. She had died in Forks, just months after I had left her. There was no way that she was alive. I couldn't dare allow myself to hope that he spoke the truth, because I didn't think I could survive if I had to relive her death again. To think that I had found her, only to discover it was a mistake. That would break me. Not to mention how terrible I felt, knowing that if Jasper was right, if he wasn't mistaken it meant that Bella had become a monster too. The once thing I had never wanted for her. And I felt terrible because I wanted him to be right. I wanted it to be true. Because more than anything in the world I wanted to see her again. To be able to tell her how sorry I was, how much I loved her.

"**No!"** I gasped. **"It's not true, it can't be true."**

"**It is Edward,"** Rose said softly, "**We saw her, we all saw her. Look into my mind, see for yourself."**

I didn't want to. Didn't think I could bear to look, not sure what would comfort me more, knowing that she was alive in this cursed form, or knowing that she was dead. But I had to see, I had to know. If it was her, then I needed to know. It took me a few moments to find Rosalie's mind and even longer to concentrate hard enough to get a clear image of her thoughts.

When I finally saw what she was picturing, I felt my knees buckled just as Alice's had moments earlier.

A vampire. Female. Medium height. Skin pale as the purest snow enhancing her perfectly arched features, a small smile gracing her soft full lips. Her thick mahogany hair, shorter than I remembered, shaped round her face, resting just above her shoulders. And her eyes. The most remarkable silver, shining magnificently and yet in their depths I could see a hint of sadness, a melancholy that rivalled my own.

My Bella, alive, here, in Oregon, just minutes away from where I stood. I could see her again, I could tell all the things I had never got round to saying, silly insignificant things that had occurred to me over the years, memories I wish I had shared, questions I had forgotten to ask. I would spend the rest of my existence making it up to her; do whatever it took to win her back. I could see her pain and I could feel my own. But there was no need for either of us to hurt anymore. I had left in order to prevent her change; I had wanted a normal life for her. But that was not an option anymore and so there was no need for us to be apart.

**"Edward, it's not that simple"** Jasper voice just managed to penetrate my swirl of thoughts.

No doubt he could feel all the different emotions that were now coursing through me. Confusion, disbelief, guilt, sorrow, fear...and hope.

But of course I was getting carried away. It had been 70 years, 70 years today that I had left her. From the image of her in rose's mind it was clear she was hurting and I hated that I was probably the cause. There was the possibility that I had hurt her too much, that she would reject me as cruelly as I had once done her. If that was her decision then I would respect her choice if it was the only thing I could do for her. But I would at least try to make amends, to atone for my grievous lack of judgement

"**Is is true?"** Alice whispered to me, wanting to know what I had seen in Rosalie's mind. **"Is she really alive?"**

I nodded, but before I could answer Emmett beat me to it.

"**Yeah but as Jazz said, it's not quite that simple."**

I didn't understand. What was so difficult? If she was angry with us, upset, then it was understandable but surely we could still attempt to reconcile with her. I looked to Jasper for an explanation and the look of hurt on his face filled me with a cold dread.

"**There's a slight problem you see. Bella, she...she doesn't remember anything. She's forgotten everything about her human life. Including us. All of us. As far as she knows, she's never even met us." **

And with that I once more felt my world spiralling out of control as the pain of loss washed over me again and held me down.

* * *

And there we are, chapter 4 done. This took hours to write but I'm getting faster so that's something I suppose. Anyway, I hope you liked it and all I ask is that you please **REVIEW** and let me know. Next chapter will obviously be Bella and Edward meeting again, I can't wait hehe. I'm going to have fun with that. Thanks for reading, love you all xx ciao xx SD (**REVIEW please** hint hint)


	5. Chapter 5

WHOOPS exams are over, well most of them anyway. All the really bad ones are done (I had such a fun time failing, not.) and so I can finally get back to writing. Although, I'm not really that happy with this chapter. Okay, to be honest, it's just terrible and I apologise in advance.

Thanks again to reviewers:

tasha11

goldeyedsoul

Bonham Carter

HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257

Motherduckatschool

sarahsaasafras13

LivsMom

Dorith

Jits

obsessivebookreader

gothgirl245

AwesomeGirl101

* * *

As we pulled into the parking lot of the school, I was only barely aware of my surroundings. I had spent most of the night desperately searching for this coven of vampires that supposedly attended this school, the coven which Jasper insisted Bella belonged to.

But so far my efforts had been in vain. I saw nothing unusual in store for us, just a perfectly normal day, attending lessons, being the constant source of gossip. But there was no other coven, and certainly no Bella.

It had been a long time since she had appeared in my visions. When we first left Forks, looking for her had been much too painful. I couldn't bear to see her, not sure what would be worse, seeing her upset and miserable without us, or seeing her happy and laughing with a new best friend at her side, as if we had never been.

By the time I had mustered up the courage to look, to face my fears and Edward's wrath, it had been too late. I could see nothing. I had never told my family of my failed attempt, hoping that there was some explanation for Bella's apparent lack of a future.

It had made no difference. Only a few weeks later, Edward had finally succumbed and realised he could live without her no longer. He had insisted that we return to forks only to find she was already gone. That was why I couldn't see her future. She was dead, her future lost, her life wasted.

And now to hear that she might still be alive. That she may not have died after all but been changed instead, something I had foreseen that fateful day when Edward saved her from death at the hands of an out of control van. A vision I had long believed to be obsolete. If there was any chance that she was still alive in some form, then I was determined to find her.

And so I searched, turned my gaze inwards once more, desperately hoping for something, anything, some sign that maybe my best friend still lived. We wanted to see them as soon as possible and had planned to catch a glimpse of them when they arrived, which was why we were standing around waiting rather than heading inside. I was tracking just a few moments ahead of us, trying to predict the moment of their appearance.

_Students pilling out of cars, calling to each other, laughing and chattering as they made their slow progress towards the building's main entrance._

_A boy struggling with the large pile of books he was carrying in his arms, crossing the road and walking headlong into a girl listening to an iPod, not looking where she was going, the ground around them both suddenly strewn with papers. She bent to help pick them up and a smile passed between them._

_A throng of girls milling around the gates, trying to catch the attention of the school heartthrob as he passed by._

_A guy, opening his bag to find his drink had leaked. His essay for English was ruined._

But still no vampires, and still no Bella. I sighed, bringing myself back to the present. I began to observe the happenings around me, looking out for the events I had foreseen. I had never gotten used to how odd it felt watching a moment I had already seen. It felt like I was reliving it, an extreme sense of de-ja-vu.

That was when it happened. Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of the boy with the books I had seen. He stepped out into the road just like in my vision, but at that moment a black Aston Martin rounded the corner in the school at incredible speed, heading straight for the boy. Before I had time to react it had almost reached him, slamming to a halt mere inches from him. He stood frozen to the spot in the middle of the road, then shakily stumbled to the pavement on the other side. I looked round and saw that the girl with the iPod had already begun to walk up to the building.

"**What?!"** I exclaimed as I started forward staring after the car that had disrupted my vision. My family all turned to stare at me, their expressions questioning.

"**Alice,"** Jasper was at my side in a moment. **"What's wrong?"**

"**Did you just see that?"** I gestured to the road.

"**What, that boy nearly getting run over. Idiot, people need to watch where they're going. It was a nice car though."** Trust Rose to pay more attention to a car than someone nearly getting killed.

"**Yes but that wasn't supposed to happen. I'd already seen that moment, but it didn't happen like that. That boy he just crossed the road and walked into someone, the car wasn't even there. See her,"** I pointed at the girl just entering the school, it was quite a way away but I knew all of my siblings could see her perfectly**. **

"**He was supposed to walk into her after he crossed the road, but by the time he got across she had already moved. Because he stopped in the road. He stopped which meant that she had already moved past the point where they met because of his pause. He stopped and she kept walking."** I wasn't really talking to the others by this point, it was just easier to work out what had happened by talking it through out loud.

"**It's almost like...like I saw what would have happened, if they hadn't been there."**

I spun around to see the car, catching the concerned looks on their faces. I had already concluded that these must be the coven I had been searching for. They had been absent from my vision of Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie's day here yesterday, even though they were here, and now they had not been in this vision.

I watched as three figures gracefully stepped out of the expensive black car. Vampires. There was no mistaking it. At that moment the wind blew from behind us, and they all spun round catching our scent as we were ruffled by the breeze. They were exactly as Rose had described them: a girl with long dark hair and two boys, one with messy light brown hair, the other with platinum blond spikes.

They relaxed their stances as they met our gaze and started towards us when a second car screeched up beside them. I heard Rosalie's gasp as she took in the vehicle and smiled to myself. I had an extreme appreciation of cars, especially fast cars, but it was nothing to Rosalie's.

The passenger door of the new car opened and I felt the breath I had been holding release as my mouth dropped open.

It was her. Bella. My sister. My best friend. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Not that I thought that Emmett, Rose and Jazz had been lying but I hadn't let myself believe it. I hadn't wanted to allow myself to get my hopes up, just to have them fall, to lose her all over again. But they were right. She was here.

* * *

Ok, I feel so terrible. Ending it there is just really bad of me, I know. Absolutely nothing happened in that chapter, it's completely pointless I just wanted to show how Alice's visions worked around Bella's shield. There was supposed to be more, you know an actual development of some kind rather than 4 pages of about a minutes worth of time, but I'm really struggling for what to write and it's been so long since my last update I felt I owed you guys something. So I hope you forgive me for how bad this was and I will endeavour to have something good up as soon as I can. Please be patient with me. Next chap should be Edward and Bella's reunion so I will try and make it good. Sorry again and I love you all.

xx ciao SD


End file.
